Je l'aime à mourir
by Serleena
Summary: Juste à la fin du film, Riza retrouve Roy après la bataille. Vatil revenir à Central ? Royai


Je l'aime à mourir

Roy Mustang ouvrit doucement la porte, et entra en silence. Elle était encore là, endormie. Le voyage avait dû l'épuiser.

_Moi je n'étais rien_

_Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui_

_Je suis le gardien_

_Du sommeil de ses nuits_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda dormir un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore du mal à croire que Riza Hawkeye dormait dans son lit. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Roy s'était sentit bien seul dans son chalet à la frontière nord, mais c'était son choix. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée sur le champ de bataille à l'arrivée des envahisseurs, il avait gardé un visage impénétrable malgré l'explosion de joie de son coeur.

_Vous pouvez détruire_

_Tout ce qui vous plaira_

_Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir_

_L'espace de ses bras_

_Pour tout reconstruire_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Puis il l'avait quittée pour aller combattre. Elle avait voulu le suivre, mais la nacelle de son ballon n'était faite que pour une seule personne. Et Roy n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle soit blessée. Puis il avait retrouvé Edward là-haut, avec son petit frère. Une joie de plus, jusqu'à ce le jeune alchimiste décide de repartir, le laissant seul encore une fois. Avec la partie du vaisseau ennemi détachée par Ed, il avait commencé à reconstruire un bâtiment. Et Riza était arrivée.

_Refrain :_

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_Pour être si forte aujourd'hui_

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

Roy l'entendait encore l'appeler : "_Colonel _!" et courir vers lui. Il s'était relevé, sans se retourner. Il savait qu'il allait devoir à nouveau la quitter. Aussi le chagrin lui oppressait-il la poitrine. Finalment il lui fit face. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Colonel ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé, vous n'avez rien ? s'était-elle enquit d'une voix anxieuse.

Il ne put retenir un sourire attendri, et répondit par la négative. Elle se détendit et sourit à son tour, illuminant cette triste journée. Elle rangea son arme, et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Il allait bien, quoi qu'en dise son coeur.

Comptez-vous revenir parmi nous mon colonel ?

Aïe. La question fatidique.

Je ne crois pas Riza.

_Elle a gommé les chiffres_

_Des horloges du quartier_

_Elle a fait de ma vie_

_Des cocottes en papier_

_Des éclats de rire_

Mais pourquoi ? Votre action a été déterminante dans cette bataille. Le Parlement voudra sûrement vous récompenser. avait-elle protesté.

Je n'étais pas seul. Edwars était là aussi. révéla-t-il.

Le Full Metal ? Et où est-il ?  
Reparti. Mais la question n'est pas là. J'ai commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs en tant que militaire et alchimiste, et je ne veux plus en faire. C'est pour ça que je dois m'éloigner.

Mais pas du tout ! Vous étiez près de devenir Généralissime, et d'avoir le pouvoir de tout changer.Vous n'avez pas commis les erreurs que vous croyez, vous n'avez fait qu'obéir aux ordres. C'est ça l'armée, on obéit sans discuter. répliqua-t-elle.

Dans ce cas lieutenant, je vous ordonne de ne plus penser à un éventuel retour de ma part. Adieu, Riza.

Son expression à c emoment-là lui fit mal. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Roy aurait tant voulu lui dire d'autres mots infiniment plus doux.

_Elle a bâti des ponts _

_Entre nous et le ciel_

_Et nous les traversons_

_A chaque fois qu'elle_

_Ne peut pas dormir_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Très bien. J'ai été vraiment heureuse de vous connaître et de servir sous vos ordres. J'espère vous avoir donné satisfaction de part mon travail. reprit-elle en retrouvant cet air froid qui la caractérisait.

Vous m'avez donné bien plus que vous ne croyez.

Roy rosit. Cela lui avait échappé. Il détourna les yeux.

Vous allez me manquer colonel.

Et elle donc ! Puis Riza franchit les quelques pas qui les séparait, et à la très grande surprise de Roy l'embrassa.

Je ne vous oulierais jamais. murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle partit à grands pas. Roy était pétrifié. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû manquer un épisode. Il s'effleura les lèvres.

_( refrain, puis)_

_Elle vit de son mieux_

_Son rêve d'opaline_

_Elle danse au milieu_

_Des fôrets qu'elle dessine_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Riza essayait de retenir les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, mais en vain.

Elle allait s'arrêter pour donner libre cours à son chagrin, quand elle entendit courir derrièren elle. Riza n'osa pas se retourner. Serait-ce lui ? Il avait l'air d'arriver à la vitesse d'un missile. Puis brutalement, elle sentit un corps se plaquer contre elle et des bras l'enserrer.

Pardon ... ma Riza ... pardon.

Le coeur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle frisonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Roy dans son cou. Celui-ci l'étreignait fortement, et repirait son parfum naturel avec bonheur.

Je suis désolé ... vous avez raison. J'ai baissé les bras alors que j'étais tout près du but. Je ne suis qu'un crétin prétentieux. chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

_Elle porte des rubans_

_Qu'elle laisse s'envoler_

_Elle me chante souvent_

_Que j'ai tort d'essayer_

_De les retenir_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! reprit-il.

Riza se mordit la lèvre inférieur, n'osant y croire. Roy la fit pivoter pour qu'elle soit face à lui, et l'étreignit à nouveau. Riza sentit les larmes couler à nouveau, mais de bonheur cette fois. L'émotion risquait de la submerger d'un instant à l'autre.

Vous ... aussi ... j'air cru ... ne jamais ... vous revoir.

Elle le serra dans ses bras à son tour. Roy sentit une joie intense l'envahir.

Ma Riza ... mon cher et précieux lieutenant. Je m'effondrerais comme un château de cartes sans vous.

Il la sentit faire un léger soubresaut, puis un autre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il s'écarta légèrement pour l'observer. Les larmes baignaient son visage.

Qu'y a-t-il ? Je vous ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Non ... au contraire !

Riza lui sourit avec un regard empli de tendresse. Enfin il avouait qu'elle comptait pour lui !

_( refrain, puis)_

_Pour monter dans sa grotte_

_Cachée sous les toits_

_Je dois clouer des notes_

_A mes sabots de bois_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Riza pleura dans ses bras. Roy se souviendrait pour toujours de cet instant. Jamais aucune femme n'avait pleuré dans ses bras, jamais il n' en avait consolé. Et surtout, il n' aurait jamais cru que ce serait son froid lieutenant. Roy attendit patiemment que l' émoi de la jeune femme se calme. Ensuite, ils se rendirent ensemble devant les membres du Parlement, qui accueillirent Roy chaleureusement. Ils le félicitèrent pour son initiative courageuse, mais il resta de marbre. Le mérite en revenait surtout aux frères Elric, partis Dieu sait où. Le président du Parlement lui proposa de le réintégrer, et il sentit Hawkeye se raidir.

Accordez-moi quelques jours pour y réfléchir. répondit Roy.

On accepta sa requête. Roy se retira donc dans son chalet du Nord, en compagnie de Riza. Et le voici en train de contempler celle qu'il aime tant depuis si longtemps.

_Je dois juste m'asseoir _

_Je ne dois pas parler_

_Je ne dois rien vouloir_

_Je dois juste essayer_

_De lui appartenir_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Pourtant, ce n'est qu'au moment de partir qu'il avait pris conscience de la force de ses sentiments pour Riza. Ou plutôt qu'il les avait admis. Roy s'était menti à lui-même pendant des années. Il savait que s' il cessait de la voir comme sa subordonnée il ne pourrait pas se maîtriser. Et puis on aurait pu accuser la jeune femme d' utiliser son charme pour gagner du galon. Il n' aurait pas supporté qu'on salisse l' image de Riza. En y réfléchissant bien, la plupart de ses conquêtes avaient un trait physique ou caractériel commun avec Riza. Il avait cherché des femmes qui lui ressemblaient, se donnant ainsi l'illusion que c'était avec elle qu'il sortait. Mais la réalité le rattrapait vite. Riza était unique, aucune de ses conqêtes ne soutenait la comparaison.

Cette dernière s'éveilla enfin. Elle aperçut le visage du colonel, qui lui souriait.

Riza lui rendit son sourire en s'étirant. Il la trouvait si mignonne, avec ses cheveux épars autour de son visage, comme un halo doré.

Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête.

Riza ...  
Roy l' appelait par son prénom depuis leur retrouvailles, et elle ne s'en laissait pas.

J' ai bien réfléchi à la proposition du Parlement.

Riza attendit sa réponse avec appréhension. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait supporter une nouvelle séparation. Roy planta son regard dans celui couleur caramel de sa compagne.

J'ai décidé de réintégrer l'armée.

Riza se jeta à son cou, débordante de joie. Il revenait, il revenait enfin!

Pardon ! Je vous prie de m' excuser, ça ne se reproduira plus. dit-elle confuse.

C' est bien dommage.

Il pouffa de rire devant son expression surprise, et se pencha pour lui donner un chaste baiser sur la joue, masquant comme il, pouvait l' envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser passionnément et plus si affinités.


End file.
